Brittany and Santana Shorts
by Lexi Lestrange
Summary: Just short stories that were on my mind.
1. Chapter 1

A collection of shorts of Brit and Santana.

1. The House

Santana walked into the study of their new house to find Brittany sitting over the desk, scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Hey, hun, what are you doing?" She asked, coming to the side of her, and putting her arm around her.

"I am writing a letter to the makers of this house. It is not good, and they need to fix it."

"Sweet heart, we picked out the house ourselves. What made you change your mind?"

"The chimney is too small."

Santana suddenly realized what Brittany was saying. "So, Santa wont be able to come down the chimney, because it is too small. Is that what this about?"

Brittany looked up to see Santana smiling. "Do you think this is funny? He wont be able to get in, and Christmas will be ruined!" She said with a sob.

"Of course I don't think it's funny, Brit, I am smiling about how Santa never leaves your mind. You find problems in everything about how it won't work for Santa. But if it's that much of a problem, I can go up on the roof, and write a letter telling him to use the front door. We will never get the roof done in time by Christmas. Is that ok?"

She held Brittany, her soul mate, in her arms, and stroked her hair. Brittany did not respond, she was busy trying do dry her tears and continue writing.

"Hey, Brittany S. Peirce. Look at me." She did. " I love you, I don't think this is a joke. I will help, but believe me, we can not get the roof done in time for Christmas. And it just will cost too much money. This house was expensive. Do you trust me?"

Brittany nodded her head.

"I know how much Santa means to you, and he will not forget about you, or this house. I will go up to the roof and put a note up there. Ok?

"I love you Santana…"

"I love you too, Brittany."

* * *

><p>2 The Smarts.<p>

The news had just come. The phone had started ringing, and Brittany, doing a puzzle, didn't want to answer it. Santana had walked over, and casually picked it up, and answered it with a comfortable, "Hullo." Assuming it was Puck for a booze run.

Five seconds later, she doubled over, gasping for breath, and dropping the phone. Brittany was at her side immediately.

"Santana? Santana, baby, what's wrong?"

Santana just laid on the floor, crying. Slowly, she choked out, "Kurt just died."

Brittany never really understood death, she just imagined the people were leaving on a trip, and weren't coming back for a very long time. That is why the next sentence almost killed Santana.

"Oh! How exiting! Where is he going? I bet he is gonna go to France! He always wanted to go there! Santana? Why are you crying? This is a good thing, right?"

"Brit, hun, can you help me up to the bed? I will explain there."

Brittany immediately obliged. She realized that something was wrong, and Santana needed her sat in bed for a few hours, holding hands and talking. Santana explained a bit to her about how death worked. She told her about how people thought about Heaven and Hell, and she told her that people's bodies stopped working, and they were gone. Brittany wasn't afraid, she just listened.

"So Kurt is gone forever?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you were crying?"

"Yes. He was always there for me, and I was there for him. We were both gay, and some things he couldn't talk about with Blaine. We loved each other like siblings. And now he is gone."

"Santana, do you remember when we sang Born This Way? His shirt said Likes Boys. Do you remember about how we laughed so hard afterwards? Because everyone's shirts were so funny? I bet Kurt is happy right now, wherever he is. And I bet he is in heaven, or the place where amazing people go. He loved us all, and he is happy that we are all grown up, and happy. He was smart, San."

"How did you get to be so smart?" Santana said with a smile through her tears.


	2. Memories

Chapter 2

Memories

Santana and Brittany were married, and living in a house they had just bought. Everything was perfect for them, Kurt and Blaine living half an hour away, and Rachel and Finn coming out to visit them every month.

Right now it was 1:08 in the morning, and Brittany had just fallen asleep on Santana's shoulder while they were watching Archer. The show just ended, showing the preview for next week's episode, and Santana turned off the tv. She could feel Brittany's shallow breath on the part of skin right above the breast.

Santana was wearing a neon pink lace bikini underwear, and a black spaghetti strap, pushed up her stomach, to the curve of the bottom of her boobs.

She looked over at Brittany, studied the outline of her face, the way her nose came out, suddenly, right before the lip. The way her hair falls in her face, and covers up her always smiling eyes. She got a whiff of the perfume Brittany had been wearing since junior High, a gift from her father, and it took her back to so many memories.

It was seventh grade, and her class was playing those stupid get to know you games, but when it was Brittany's turn, she listened. She had seen her acting awkward towards everyone, as if she was new to Lima.

"Um, well. I'm Brittany, and I'm new here. I like cats. Mostly my cat."

The teacher then dismissed the kids for lunch.

Santana remembered walking down the hall, out to the courtyard, where they ate lunch everyday, and catching up with Brittany. But mostly, she remembers turning to her, and saying, "Hi, I'm Santana. I think that we will be great friends."

She remembered their first kiss, in freshman year. They were spending the night at Santana's house for a back to school sleep over. It was very casual, they were watching a movie, talking about the summer rumors of their favorite show, and it just happened. She remembers that her heart was not beating hard, as it would when she was crushing on someone, but instead, it just felt right. Like that was her natural state, being with Brittany. They kissed for the rest of the night, and cuddled, but they never went farther.

She remembered when she realized she was in love with Brittany. Brittany had just left after doing homework with her, and she forgot her notebook. Santana was about to run out and give it to her, but she dropped it, and it fell open to a page that had hearts all over it, and a name written in the hearts. Santana bent down to get a closer look at it, hoping that her name was the name in the hearts, but instead the name 'Darren ' was scribbled all over the page.

She remembered feeling angry, and hurt, and afraid that Brittany was going to break away from her. She sat on the couch nearest to her, and cried. She was afraid, because she had never felt s strongly about someone, she was used t having people fawn over HER this way, and she realized with more and more sobs, that this was love. She was in love with Brittany, and here was Brittany writing someone elses name in her notebook.

She remembered how she fell asleep with tears still n her face, and the notebook page torn into tiny pieces all over her floor.

But perhaps her favorite memory was of the two just walking. It was a perfect day, there was a slight breeze, but not enough to be irritating, and there were a few leaves on the ground, as it was just turning to fall. The sun was still shining and pushing heat through the sky, but the trees provided cool shade, and there was no traffic. The two just walked on down the street for a few minutes. They didn't have to hold hands, they knew they would always be together, and they were not afraid of anything separating them. Just being together in the same room ensured and confirmed the love they would always have for each other.


	3. The bar

The Bar

Brittany had taken Santana to her favorite bar for an early birthday present. (the real present would come much later in the night.)

A good looking guy, in his mid twenties, approached them, turned towards Santana, and said, "Hey babe, can I buy you a drink?"

Santana didn't even bat an eye, and replied, "I'm here with someone else."

He was persistent. "I don't see any guys hanging around you. Come one. One drink."

Brittany reached over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Whadda want?" He asked in a frustrated tone, while turning away from this beauty. He saw Brittany looking between him and the Santana, and he realized who the girl was here with, and he started laughing.

Brittany, taking advantage of his body still turned towards her slightly, said, "Im sorry, but what, exactly is so funny?"

The bar light wasn't to great, so the man was shaded, but enough light to tell he was good looking was there. His attitude suggested he was always the person who got what he wanted all the time.

"I FIND it funny that she is here with YOU. I mean, look at you. Trampy clothes, bleach blonde hair, you look like a dumb slut." And with that he promptly turned back to one mortified Santana, "So what will it be, babe. A night with me, or drinks with her."

Just as Santana was about to respond with some version of, "Please feel free to fuck off, and leave us alone." He felt another tap on his shoulder.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat!" He said, while turning around. But to his surprise, his face was met with a fist, which just so happened to be attached to the 'Tramp with bleach blonde hair.' Her next words were another form of punch: "So you were at the part of getting the fuck out?"

The man scrambled off the bar counter, and ran to the door while muttering, "bitch is crazy.. I swear…"

Santana was astounded when Brittany turned to face her, "Have I ever told you I love you?"


	4. Alcohol

Santana had become an alcoholic since school ended. She was twenty two, though she had been drinking since she was fourteen. She regretted so many things about her life, she didn't take school seriously enough, and she didn't get into any colleges, she let her relationship with Kurt fall to shit, and she never told Brittany how she felt about her. She still studied when ever she could, but she had two jobs to make enough money to survive for a little while, and she tried to get in touch with Kurt a few times, but he never accepted her calls. As for Brittany, they still hung out all the time, when ever Santana had time, but Brittany had a boyfriend who she thought loved her.

The situation with the three was strange: Santana would not mess up for Brittany, what she thought was the best thing that had happened to her, Brittany had feelings for Santana, but she also thought that Zac was the best thing that had happened to her. Zac however, did not love Brittany. He knew she was dumb, and was just dating her to get all the sex he wanted.

Brittany was always worried about her best friend in the whole wide world, Santana. She knew that she was still drinking, even though she made a promise to her, not to, and she knew that she was about to get fired from one of her jobs, which meant she was in deep shit.

It was a Friday night, and Saturday was the only day she had off, so naturally, she got drunk so she could hang out with Brittany tomorrow with out drinking. The doorbell rang, and imagining it was the Calzone she just ordered, opened the door, completely vulnerable, with a bottle of booze in her hand.

"Shit." she said, when she realized it wasn't the pizza boy, but instead Brittany.

Brittany grabbed the bottle out of her hand while mumbling, "I knew it, why did I even try…" and threw the bottle out onto the street. She stormed into Santana's small apartment like house, while dragging Santana along with her. She pushed her on to the couch, and sat in the chair across from her.

Brittany then talked for at least half an hour. "I know that you don't like interventions… Do you want your life to be shit? … You need to stop… I care about you Santana, but I don't know if I can continue helping you, and being there for you. You aren't only hurting yourself, but you are dragging me down. I don't deserve this, and neither do you… You are one of the smartest people I know, don't throw your life away… "

Santana sat there and cried. Brittany left after an hour of hysterical sobs, and nothing more. As she was walking out of the house, she called back, "This is the last time I am going to be here."

But she added something that Santana couldn't hear, "I'm so sorry, but I'm doing this because I love you."

A few weeks went by, and Brittany didn't hear from Santana, but she couldn't give up on her. She was the smartest person she had ever met, and she was strong, too. Brittany knew she could get through this.

Santana didn't stop drinking though. This just gave her another reason to wallow in self pity, and quit on of her jobs. She had given up on herself.

Another three weeks went by, and Santana didn't budge from her drinking binge. Brittany had just broken up with Zac, because she found him cheating on her. She needed someone to get her through it, preferably Santana, but she couldn't have or be with Santana, when it wasn't really her. The drinking was holding her back, she was never exactly herself. Brittany was going through hell, and she needed someone to be there, but as Santana wasn't stepping up to the plate, she decided to speed the process up.

She went to Kurt's house.

Kurt lived with Blaine in a nice house, only about fifteen minutes from Brittany's.

"Kurt, open up, its Brittany!"

"Brittany! Its so nice to hear from you! Let me open the door. " Came a voice inside the house.

The lock unlatched

Brittany walked in, and studied her surroundings. The house was very posh, and Kurt was wearing a sweater vest. Kurt was just about to greet her in what she could only imagine was a very 'sophisticated' manner, with most likely a kiss on the cheek. But Brittany cut him off, "Ok, Santana is having problems, and you need to stop being a pussy."

"Wow Brit. Well you know what happened between us. She stopped talking to me, and then all the shit she said and did when she was drunk… I don't think I can ever forgive her."

"Kurt, when you were being bullied, who helped you out, and told you to stay strong and believe in yourself? Santana. You know she loves you to death, and it is literally killing her that you hate her. LITERALLY. You know what she is doing right now? Drinking herself into oblivion. Is that what you want to happen to her? Like, it will kill you even more if she ends up dead drunk somewhere connected to a fuckng breathing machine."

"Shit, Brittany. You still love her don't you. Is that why you are doing this? So you don't have to watch her turn her life into even more shit? Jesus Christ Brit. The main reason she started drinking was because of you."

Brittany was completely silent.

"You never noticed? She has been in love with you for so fucking long, and what did you do? Cuss her out and tell her that she needed to stop or you wouldn't be her friend? Well news flash, she doesn't want you as a friend. She wants you as a girlfriend."

"Shit."

"Get the fuck over there and tell her how you feel. And then watch her actually try to do something good for once."

Brittany was still shaking as she got into her car. She was stunned by the news, but also relieved. She was tired of all this fucking drama, she just wanted it to be simple, her and Santana living together, making a good amount of money, and admitting their feelings for each other. The way Britt say it, they were both being pussies. They needed to step up and tell the others how they felt.

And that is exactly what Brittany did.


End file.
